Happy Valentine's Day
by RebaForever15
Summary: Spoilers for Skyfall. Haven't watched, don't read. Just a little Valentine's fic to mark the occasion xx


**The ending to Skyfall NEVER happened. I thought I'd write a little something for Valentine's Day for our favourite couple. Hope you like it. Happy Valentine's Day everybody xx**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

**Bond/M**

M had been back at work for nearly 2 months after the events of Skyfall. James had been sent on a mission to Turkey the week she was due back so she hadn't seen him since the he had held her in his arms at the Chapel. She couldn't believe how close she had been to death. If it hadn't been for James, she'd most certainly be dead. He'd sent her cards and flowers while she had been in Hospital but he'd never gotten a chance to visit, due to Gareth Mallory keeping him extremely busy. Part of M thought Mallory had been trying to put some distance between her and James after what had happened and accusing her of being sentimental about her Agent. She couldn't deny the latter because it was obvious she turned a blind eye to most things he did. It was safe to say she let him get away with murder. She was typing up some long overdue reports when there was a faint knock at her door. She assumed it was Eve Moneypenny so ordered her to enter. She didn't looked up from her paperwork until she heard that familiar soft voice that had kept her going in the Chapel.

"Hello M."

"James." She replied, a smile spreading across her face.

She got up from her desk and walked over to him. He took note that she still had a slight limp, which was to be expected.

"You look well. Much better than the last time I saw you." He smiled.

"I feel a lot better, thanks to you."

"I didn't do much."

"Only saved my life. Are those for me." She asked, eyes the red roses he held in his hand.

"Yeah, they were outside the door."

She took the flowers from him and placed them on her desk as she began to read the note that was attached.

"Meet me at the Blue Diamond Wine Bar, tonight, 8pm." She read aloud.

"Sounds promising." James added.

"I wonder who they're from." She enquired.

"Secret admirer, lucky you."

"Oh do shut up. Now, how was Turkey."

"Very good Ma'am, we got the target and returned the missing 2 million."

"A job well done then."

"If I do say so myself. It's good to have you back M."

"Thank you, it's good to be back."

"I should get going."

"Hot date." She asked.

"You could say that."

"I hope she's worth it."

"Oh she is, more than even she knows. A woman I've come to care a great deal for in recent events."

"Well I won't keep you 007. Have a good night."

"You too Ma'am."

James gave her a small smile and left her standing alone in her office. She turned back to the flowers lying on her desk and began to wonder who on earth they could be from. He Husband was deceased and there were no significant others in her life lately, only time would tell.

M arrived at the bar a few minutes before 8pm and took a seat at the bar. She ordered herself a red wine as she waited patiently. She hoped he wouldn't be long as she couldn't stand sitting on the uncomfortable bar stool for very much longer because of her hip. She'd just taken the first few sips of her wine when she felt someone sit down beside her at the bar. She didn't look up at first but the familiar scent invaded her senses. She smiled only slightly before she decided to look up. She turned to see James Bond staring back at her with the biggest smile displayed on his face.

"Evening M."

"You cheeky rascal." She laughed.

"Another drink."

"Please."

He ordered M another red wine and a martini shaken, not stirred for himself.

"Do you want to go and sit in one of the booths. Your hip must be bothering you in that thing." He said, pointing to the bar stool.

"Yes it is rather."

He got up and extended his arm for her and she slipped it in his. He escorted her over to the booth and waited for her to sit down before joining her. The waiter arrived seconds later and sat their drinks down, receiving a thank you and a generous tip from James.

"So come on James, what's this all in aid off."

"What does it look like."

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say you were buttering me up for something."

"You couldn't be further form the truth." He replied, in a more serious tone.

"Well come on then, why?"

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Is it really. Now that David's gone, I suppose I don't remember things like that anymore."

"Well you should. M, there's things I need to say to you. Things I wish I'd said long before now."

"You're sounding very serious 007."

"Skyfall maybe the worst experience of my entire life. I kidnap you, use you as bait and you nearly died."

"It wasn't your fault. It was the only way to get Silva, I knew that. Iwas prepared for that."

"You hadn't planned on getting shot though."

"Does anyone ever really plan for that sort of thing. I'm okay, so why is it bothering you so much."

"Because I nearly lost you, nearly lost the one woman I actually love and I couldn't stand it."

"James…"

"All those weeks you were in hospital. I wanted so badly just to stay with you, sit by your bedside until you opened your eyes."

"I think Mallory had other ideas."

"Bloody pencil pushers."

"I did hear what you said to me in the Chapel, before the ambulance arrived. I heard you tell me that you loved me. I thought at first I was imagining it."

"No, you didn't. I meant every word. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around."

"James, you could have any woman you wanted and have. So why me, why now."

"You have to grab your happiness the moment you find it because in a flash of an eye it can disappear."

He moved a little closer to M and took her hand in his. He looked deep into her eyes, her soul and saw love in them. Love for him, now he knew that she felt the same. He ran his hand gently down her cheek and then leaned in and placed his lips gently on hers. He immedately felt her respond to him, letting a small moan escape her lips.

"I'm an old woman James."

"You're beautiful. You have an air of dignity and grace about you, your beauty reflects that. I wouldn't have coped if you'd died in that Chapel and I don't plan on letting you go again."

"Oh James, I never dreamed I'd ever witness the tender side to you. It's very becoming of you."

"I love you M. I don't give a crap what others think and I'd hope you wouldn't. Death was never an option for you. You were needed here. MI6 need you and by god I need you, more than you know. Be mine M."

"My dear boy, I'm yours. I love you too."

"I think we should have an early night, don't you. If you're up for it." He said, grazing her hip.

"I think I'll manage, with help. Lets go home James."

"Happy Valentine's Day M."

"Happy Valentine's Day James."

Fin xxx


End file.
